User talk:Jetfeather
's Talk Archives /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ Hi! Write your messages below~ And for the sake of neatness and sanity stuff, it'd be great if you could add a heading about what you're talking about! Thanks~ Hey, is this wiki active? And if not, if it's up for adoption, can I adopt it? Thank you for your time and have a great day! -Texaswild Aminy Stuff (Yes, I'm Aware I'm Only A Chatmod) Hey Jet, I guess with Rainy inactive, you're the senior admin here? Well, I think that this wiki's dying a little, and there's cats that aren't being RPed, so... Maybe we should start issuing inactivity notices for those who haven't RPed in about a month or so? We could give them a warning, and a few days to RP their cats before they get put up for adoption/deleted. What do you think? You have been tangled... in the frost 01:29, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Chat Chat, please? I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 06:26, June 19, 2014 (UTC) JetJetJetJetJetJetJetJetJetJet Firey and I got this idea, that Izaya falls in love with Echostorm, and she's trying not to rip his throat out. You don't have to comply, this is just us being... total idiots. (Mainly me but) So yeah. Think about it? You did mention you were interested in shipping her and Izaya Whoever said "Stick and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me" never had a dictionary thrown at them Good idea, Jet! Twice a month is their limit, right? It sounds okay to me; I messaged Tangle about it too. Rainy Talk Blog 15:28, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah sorry didn't see that :c I'll tell Rainy that I didn't get to see that message when I sent mine Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 15:37, June 20, 2014 (UTC) hey jet its emeraldfire8.i was wondering if emeraldfire was approved yet because there is no check marky thingy next to her name. plz message me back! Emeraldfire8 (talk) 14:49, June 22, 2014 (UTC)emeraldfire8 Jet, Thistlepaw was nearly mutilated by Oyasumi... can you RP Sandfeather in our thread in the Meddy Den? Arigatou! You have been tangled... in the frost 09:49, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Jet! We! Have! Not! Talked! In! Forever! How are you? <3 I miss you. I feel ya on the school thing. Been so busy lately, it's exhausting. But overall, I'm all right :) <3 Jettttt Sandfeather's totally ignoring Sagekit in the Medicine Den. c: Keep RPing there! [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 10:21, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Too early in th esemester to tell bout grades--and when does anyone ever get such thing as enough sleep? :P But I'm managing, yeah, haha. You still online, bro? I'm back.[[User:Gingerstripe|'Kiss 'it '''all 'better, ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'I'm 'not 'ready 'to 'go...']] 10:53, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Been fine, actually! Improved massively in my roleplaying and storywriting, which you'll be pleased to hear I haven't stopped, and I've got a lot more freedom. Hiatus? Tell me more! <3 and Whitekit and Ice---what he is now? Shame...but White should be a apprentice by now, at least 10 moons [[User:Gingerstripe|'Kiss 'it 'all 'better, ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'I'm 'not 'ready 'to 'go...]] 11:41, September 17, 2014 (UTC) YOUR SIGNATURE LOGGED ME OUT, YOU EVIL CHILD. SCREW YOU. XD [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:21, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Hiya!~ Please comment on BBTC Season 3 Week Five eviction on WFW! Thanks!~ [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 08:01, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Damn you, Jet. I keep logging myself out with your special little "You have new messages." box that pops up when I go on to your page XD Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 12:43, October 26, 2014 (UTC) I've been good XD How about you? Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 06:05, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Not really XD I'm looking forward to you being active again though! :D Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 08:32, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'l take them off. How are you, by the way, Jet? I miss you tons <3 '''Rainy' Talk Blog 12:24, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure. When do you want their ceremonies to be? :) Rainy Talk Blog 16:57, November 22, 2014 (UTC) No problem. Can we maybe do it tomorrow? If that's okay with you? My Thanksgiving week is really busy. Rainy Talk Blog 00:51, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay then, thanks~ It's just that the editor that I'm stuck with right now, it doesn't have a signature button or the four ~s thingies. So it just pops up like that, and I can't find the editor that changes it to your signature. But is it okay if you make me one? I'd like to have Whitefeather in Papyrus font, with, like, multicolored letters, preferably blue, pink, purple, and green. Thanks! 15:13, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Kay thanks! They look fabulous! Thanks~ Okay I messed that up. Uh, how do you sign? Is it still with the four squigglies? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WELCOME TEMPLATE OMG DID YOU CHANGE IT? IT LOOKS SO GOOD BUT SO BRIGHT AND I KINDA PREFER THE OTHER ONE XD BUT OMG Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 18:13, November 24, 2014 (UTC) It's on my talk page :O And some new users talk pages too :OOOOOO Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 21:23, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :o but it's only on this wiki as far as I know weird Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 00:37, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I did. I copy/paste too much so it would get in my way, and thanks! It's not every day I get praised~ Whitefeather Jet the templates are normal again :O Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 21:34, November 25, 2014 (UTC) yeah :o I think you're right, it was a one day thing probs I was a bit disappointed xD It looked so colorful lol Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 21:40, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanksgiving is on Thursday tho right? :O unless it was for another country idk and I know :DDD I'll write the epilogue and start the second book <3 Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 23:58, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Jetty!~ We needa roleplay Vokki and Wallachia together, dude. (Pop on chat if you see this, wait for 'bout 15 min I might come on. If I'm already on then YEAH) I'll RP at the Alley, mk? Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 06:10, December 8, 2014 (UTC) HOLY CRAP the "You have new messages." thing keeps getting me >:c How do you do that? I wanna piss people off too :D xD Anyway, I was thinking when the questing cats get back since Seapaw wasn't actually taken and has reappeared(I believe??) we could do a roleplay between Breezes and him? Y'know, relieved mentor and apprentice? xD Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 04:33, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Mk cool! xD I guess we'll just start in the clearing once we all return from our valiant quest of braveness? XD Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 02:07, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Yo, Jetts I'm still totally shipping Vokki and Wallachia so~ Wanna do an RP of them? If so in either the Alley or the non-Clan territory side of the Stream - I know the Stream is meant to run through the territory but lots of people use it as a border - you choose. those two are so perfect for each other omg Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 09:49, March 4, 2015 (UTC) come on chat Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 02:45, March 21, 2015 (UTC) come on chat Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 07:10, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Yo, Jetters. I was bored and I drew Seapawwww also Breezes but shes off in the background He's a scottish fold, right? C: Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 12:28, March 31, 2015 (UTC) fren I want to see the splendor of people's souls best friends dont try to trick each other into logging out ;-; I want to see the splendor of people's souls ah lol. why so determined to log people out i'm really good bc moon is back !! how bout you? I want to see the splendor of people's souls i miss ya bro we gotta like chat more. also happy easter !! I want to see the splendor of people's souls JETTTT ;n; ARE YOU ALIVEEE [[User talk:Flamestar22|'''''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise.'']] 21:17, October 24, 2015 (UTC) What I will correct for Frostmoon and Shadowstorm and Gingerpaw A.K.A unknown What I mean by “She isn’t the most loyal, but she has her own world too” is that she often gets into trouble, but only because she has her own way of life. She still stays strong and does not break the warrior code often. And yes, I meant to say she is often accused of being mates with cats from other “clans” not “cats”. I will correct those as quickly as possible. (Edit) Ok. In that case, I will change it to just a cat “outside the clan”. I guess I just assumed that there were multiple Clans since in the warriors series there is ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan.(and temporarily SkyClan.) Ok. I’ll try to get ahold of another admin. Ok I tried to get another admin...no luck, but if you have not moved on from Frostmoon, I tried to shorten her, so you could understand better, and I added a picture. (I think so, I typed this before I added the pic.) Shadowstorm: Ok. I am not trying to drag any other cat into wanting to call him bloodkit but Ill change it. I guess I just was mentioning a few random cats. Anyway, I meant to say that Shadowstorm does clean his tail, but it often gets bloodstained because of his interaction to other cats. So I will change this stuff. Okay. But Shadowstorm does have evil plans. Okay. I will change Gingerpaw's name. Umm... I'm going to look up warrior name prefixes. I figured that Gingerpaw would be a popular name but I'm completely fine with changing it. (A few minutes later) Okay, I changed it to Pinepaw. Then I looked up Pinepaw. TAKEN. Then I tried Cherrypaw. Taken. So I officially named her....DRUM ROLL.... Plumpaw! P.S. Sorry I haven't been active, I'm just busy. Yes, please, I'd like to adopt Mistypelt. Thank you so much! If you need anything or another admin, I'll be glad to help! -Texaswild OwO what's this Aight so, apparently there's still people lurking here, and you're one of them. So what the heck is up Kyle, what's goin down. To be frank with you, I don't know why I'm contacting you, since I have little to no interest in Warriors anymore, I've passed my books on to my brother and my roleplays are strictly more humanoid. But hey, can't blame a guy for being interested in what his first ever online community is doing four, five years later, right? But hey, thanks, sincerely, - It's hard to forget someone who gave so much to remember. (Robinclawshe-cat) 01:26, March 1, 2019 (UTC) (I had to try this five times man idk)